


Making a Snowman

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 13: Making a Snowman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Snowman

Lydia wished she’d brought a camera, because the scene laid before her was a completely accurate representation of both Cora and Erica, the former glaring while the second grinned. The day had started innocently enough, hot chocolate at the Hale home and the suggestion of doing something in the snow. Once Erica had gotten her coffee and woken up, though, all of that changed.

Since it had come out, Erica had been in love with the movie “Frozen”, claiming that she was an “even gayer Elsa”. For the most part, this just meant that she french-braided her hair a lot more frequently. Sometimes, though, it meant singing.

Lydia actually thought Erica’s rumbly, off-key tone was kind of cute, but Cora disagreed wholeheartedly, probably because Cora only listened to obscure Taiwanese reggae and C.P.E. Bach. Generally, Lydia didn’t like it when her girlfriends argued, but this was actually pretty entertaining.

“Do you wanna build a–”

“ERICA, for the last goddamn time, we are _already building a snowman_.” The younger Hale looked slightly less intimidating with her nose flushed red from the cold and hot pink mittens borrowed from Lydia.

“Actually, Cora, I think it’s more like a snow wolf,” Lydia interjected slyly.

Erica took the hint.

“Well, you know, Lydia…”

“DON’T SAY IT.”

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman!” Lydia sang with her this time, unable to resist, and Cora looked absolutely betrayed.

“Lydia, we had a deal!” The brunette’s whining was becoming substantially more convincing.

“Sweetie, you broke that deal when I woke up to Scandinavian wailing at 2 am.”

“Oh my god, it wasn’t even that loud, your ears are insanely sensitive!”

“That might have something to do with being a banshee, but aren’t werewolf senses supposed to be, like, super heightened?”

“Whatever. How are you handling all the Frozen?”

Lydia shrugged.

“It was a cute movie. Erica’s enjoying herself. That’s enough for me.”

Erica grinned from where she appeared to be deciding whether to use the carrot as a nose or a tail.

“Thanks, babe! Cora, why can’t you love me like Lydia?”

Cora groaned for probably the fortieth time that day.

“It’s not that I don’t love you, it’s that I don’t love the goddamn movie. Like, you know it’s bad when you get tired of Idina.”

“You know you’re WRONG when you get tired of Idina.”

Cora and Erica dissolved into bickering once more.

 

Later, the three of them were curled up on the couch, watching Holiday Inn because Erica had insisted on a musical and Cora had vetoed White Christmas, being wary of the sister theme. Erica wasn’t yet finished having fun with Cora, so naturally, she complained the whole way through.

“What kind of person doesn’t want to watch Rosemary Clooney?”

“What kind of person complains during a movie?”

“The same kind of person who wanted to watch White Christmas and was then told she couldn’t because her uptight girlfriend–”

“Oh my god, Erica, just let it GO.”

Cora instantly realized her mistake.

“Well, Cora,”

“No.”

“I suppose you’re right…”

“Please, no.”

“I just...can’t….hold it back anymore.”

From there, much to Lydia’s amusement and Cora’s chagrin, Erica belted the movie’s signature number. It occurred to Lydia that Erica hadn’t actually sung it before, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d been intentionally baiting Cora, waiting for her to say something along those lines. The glint in the former’s eye implied a yes. 

Erica concluded with jazz hands and some well-timed vibrato, but only after singing the entire song, and then singing it again in _French_. Even Lydia was a little worn out, but Cora looked practically immobile, so she spoke up in the were’s place.

“Are you done, sweetie?”

Erica nodded succinctly.

“Yeah.”

“Completely done?”

“Yeah. I think I broke her.” Erica pointed to where Cora was still standing, silent and unmoving, with an expression bitter enough to justify the Stiles-created term “sourwolf”.

“Cora, are you okay?” Lydia tried to sound gentle and hide her giggles.

“I… no more?”

“Lydia, remind me why we’re dating her? She seems like kind of a fixer-upper.”

Lydia glared, and Cora swayed.

Erica had kind of a point, though, and she was lucky all three of them had known that that last reference was pretty self-deprecating. All three of them had their issues, some completely ridiculous, like the frozen thing, but some so deep-rooted that they still hadn’t talked them out.

Probably, though, that was why it worked. The three of them talked, they made out, they laughed, they did all three at once. Regardless of the fact that they were still in highschool, an environment designed to make their insecurities eat them alive, together they felt safe.

Lydia must have wandered a little too far off into her own thoughts, because when she looked up, both Cora and Erica were staring.

“Lydia, what’s you nerd brain thinking about now?” Cora certainly no longer seemed upset.

Lydia pursed her lips.

“Calculus.”

Both weres grinned at each other.

“You’re lying,” Erica mocked in a sing-songy tone.

“Aww, I bet she was thinking about us.”

Erica feigned surprise.

“Lydia, baby, you really do love us!”

 _Of course I do_ , Lydia thought, _especially when you aren’t fighting_. Knowing that her thoughts would probably encourage them to call her a loser and a sap, Lydia took a different approach with her words.

“Just shut up and come here.”

Both girls readily complied.


End file.
